


Trusted friends

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cities, Cooking, Gen, Male Friendship, No Romance, No Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Legolas and Gimli enjoy a peaceful evening in their life





	Trusted friends

The city of Minas Tirith, Amon Hen theater in the northern part of the city: 

The last rehearsal had came, before it was time for the premiere of the stage play called  _ When the Hammer falls _ . 

“Thank you, everyone, for your hard work. Now enjoy a calm day tomorrow and the day after, before the premiere.” 

Legolas and Gimli gained extra good words for their work, for it was clear in their movements and speakings that not only was their character roles well matched, it helped that they were friends in real life as well. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

After seeing off the other actors, Gimli drove them home to their shared flat. Thanks to being roommates while they studied in the actor school, they knew themselves able to live together and already familiar company was always pleasant. 

“Well, our debut on a stage as real actors, instead of the school plays we always was part of. Let's hope that people will not just focus on your good looks and instead see your real talent.” 

Legolas made a face at that. He knew how his androgynous appearance would make it a higher risk that people would focus more on his face and not his personality, in fact it was not unheard of that he could be mistaken for a woman when standing beside Gimli who was a lot more masculine. 

“Then I will trust you to guard me from those horrible things known as fan-girls.” 

Gimli hummed a old mining song from his native Erebor in response as he went to shower, Legolas being the one in chance for dinner tonight. 

“We have pasta, salad, tomatoes, sausages, cooking cream and frozen vegetables…should be enough for a nice pasta dish with a salad beside the main dish.” 

They tried to keep a healthy lifestyle, but also eat food that would keep them satisfied for several hours after a meal. Actors had to keep in shape in order to be part of a theater, especially roles which had a lot of movements involved. Legolas, for example, was not unfamiliar with playing roles where gymnastic movements was part of the character role he played, his first successful role as a child actor in school had been a cat. 

Gimli, on the other hand, had a powerful voice and he was often cast as a warrior of some kind in the past. In their upcoming debut as real actors, his role would be that of a Dwarven lord while Legolas would play a Elf prince, and their roles in the story would be a unexpected team-up in order to solve the mystery behind a danger threatening both their homelands. 

“Oh, dad is calling?” 

Legolas stopped cutting up the salad to pick up his cell phone and answer the call from Thranduil.

“You and mom will come at the premiere? Nice to hear that, dad, Gimli have gotten a similar response from his family.” 

Gimli had finished showering and had redressed in more comfortable clothes to wear at home, when he arrived into the kitchen to see his friend talking in the cell phone. 

“Your old man are unable to come due to his work as crime profiler?”

Legolas realized that his facial expression must have betrayed his thoughts. 

“No, he will gladly come to get a break from his current case, and I know that mom would have dragged him along if not. Said that he is getting a headache just from thinking of all the deep diving for examinations they are going to need to do, because it have turned out to be far more than just a suicide in that case.”

Thranduil was not allowed to mention any names from what he was working on, as part of the terms of his employment, but Legolas had learnt a few clues to what was going on when his father had a extra taxing case. 

“Then make a written note to yourself to buy him a extra nice bottle of wine, sounds like he might need it.” 

Gimli planned to surprise his family with similar gifts, so Legolas was only happy to do the same for Thranduil. His mom would be happy enough with just spending some time with her husband and son again, which was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, their roles in the stage play is a direct hint to their canon selves, as well how they was portrayed in the movies 
> 
> Also Legolas' mother is alive, I just have not figured out a name for her or anything


End file.
